Niñeras
by Deih
Summary: Una última mirada mutua y ambas soltaron una carcajada, ciertamente, la noche recién comenzaba. ¿Quién dice que las espías no pueden ser niñeras?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños. Ah, claro, con excepción de las _niñeras_.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa en la actividad celebrada en **La** **Torre Stark** por su primer aniversario.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es pura coincidencia. Sí, las espío.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —cuestionó Tony por enésima vez. De los dos, era el más inseguro con respecto a su pequeño hijo.

—Tony, sabes que SHIELD nos necesita, no hay opción. Además, las niñeras son espías a su cargo. ¿Crees que no podrán? —a pesar de que la pregunta fue para alentar a su esposo, más bien necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Ambos —junto con todo el grupo de confianza— debían realizar una misión fuera del país. El ser héroes significaba no tener ni pago ni vacaciones, o así decían por las calles; sin embargo, no tenían con quién dejar a Peter, y llevarlo no era una opción para ninguno de los dos.

Fue por eso mismo que Fury les entregó una lista de niñeras especializadas bajo su cargo —ellos estaban seguros que no eran niñeras, más bien espías—, diciéndoles que confiara en su criterio. Pero estaban hace más de una hora observando los papeles y no sabían qué hacer.

—Esta me parece buen-... —Steve le arrebató el papel, con una venita en su sien.

—¡La elegiste por sus atributos! —acusó, claramente no iba a decir pechos, él cuidaba su lenguaje.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Se ve confiable! —negó Stark, sabiendo que su contrario tenía razón. Ah pero nunca lo admitiría.

El Capitán lo ignoró olímpicamente y observó los informes por sí mismo. Podían elegir dos, cada joven tenía un nombre clave, por lo que era imposible para ambos saber su verdadera identidad —a menos que a Tony le agarrara la locura y hackeara todo sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Ella, no parece ser violenta —eligió, pasándole el papel a su marido. Éste observó con ojo analítico, la pelirroja con buenos senos para él estaba bien, pero no tendría tanta suerte.

En la imagen se dejaba ver a una linda chica castaña de mirada chocolate, similar a la suya. Se veía determinada, mas no daba miedo ni era alguien que inspirara desconfianza. Tony suspiró, aunque se negara, era obvio que Steve la había elegido.

—Perfecto, ella es... bien, Petta es la primera —asintió el millonario, esperando que Steve terminara de elegir a la segunda.

—Y ella —finalizó, pasándole el otro informe satisfecho.

Ahora, en la foto se encontraba una chica que parecía más joven. La sonrisa delataba lo jovial que era y su cabello, tan oscuro como la noche, llegaba tan solo hasta sus hombros. La mirada penetrante igualmente era chocolate, solo que más fuerte.

—Lina —repitió Stark—, ¿por qué no pudimos...? Bien, no. Lo entendí —levantó las manos inocente, lo escotado no entraba en la _categoría niñeras_ de Rogers.

—Intenta que Pet duerma un poco, iré a comunicarme con ellas —pidió con ternura, inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en los labios al más bajo. Éste formó una sonrisa idiota, y no le dejó ir, colocando su diestra en la nuca del rubio para profundizar el contacto un poco más.

—Mmh…me parece bien, Rogers —rió travieso, levantándose para ir a buscar a su niño, mismo que estaba entretenido jugando con unos cubos.

Suspiró, de verdad que le costaría dejarle un día completo.

 **[…]**

Petta miró enfurruñada al otro lado de la calle; sin embargo, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, no dudó en voltear la mirada hacia Lina, alarmada.

—¿Qué pas-...? ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESO?! —chilló, ambas manos en la mejilla por no darse un facepalm. La chica rió nerviosa, intentando quitar su pie de la tetera.

—P-pero... ¡estaba en el suelo! No me preguntes cómo mi pie llegó ahí, me siento intimidada —restó importancia, comenzando a saltar con un solo pie porque la tetera no quería salirse de ahí.

La castaña no supo si desviarse del camino o seguir a su contraria disimuladamente, en plan de: no la conozco pero vamos al mismo lugar. Al final, optó por seguirla, la Torre Stark ya se dejaba ver imponente en unas calles más.

 **[...]**

Decir que estaban asombradas era poco, el cuello de ambas podría romperse de tan alto que subieron la vista, intentando siquiera ver el final del enorme edificio. Estando ya en la entrada, la voz de la inteligencia artificial se hizo presente.

—Muy buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Puedo serles de ayuda? —cuestionó, y para Lina fue como ver un alien.

—Oh dios, ¡Viernes, eres tú! —exclamó emocionada, y ya no fue extraño que Petta se le quedara viendo raro.

—¿Viernes? Hoy es jueves y no, no creo que la cosa se llame así —refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjame, en mis sueños tengo una IA que se llama Viernes —masculló, aunque pronto formó un puchero—. Me duele el estómago.

—¿Otra vez? —Petta comenzaba a sospechar que, en realidad, estaba embarazada y nadie lo sabía. Seguramente el padre era la vecina Star, tenía pruebas imaginarias.

Un carraspeo hizo que las niñeras prestaran la debida atención, algo sonrojadas por su actitud. Vamos, a lo profesional.

—Mi nombre es JARVIS y soy la inteligencia artificial del señor Stark. ¿En qué puedo servirles? —volvió a preguntar educado. Aunque, seguramente, de ser un humano tendría una venita en su sien.

—Somos las niñeras que el señor Stark ha contratado — _para mi mala suerte_.

Un silencio se instaló y, a pesar de que no sintieron nada, supieron que JARVIS estaba analizándolas, sobre todo por el puntito rojo que se veía a un costado de la puerta.

—¿No será una bomba? —murmuró Lina, provocando que la otra mujer arqueara una ceja. Y para cuando estuvo a punto de considerar que sí, seguro era un explosivo, las puertas se abrieron para darles paso.

—Último piso, los señores las esperan —informó.

 _Esta tetera es buena_ , pensó la menor. Quien, habiendo logrado quitarla de su pie —por fin—, pensaba seriamente en que ahí haría su té de ahora en adelante.

— _Aunque prefiero café._

 _Por favor que sea fácil_ , pensó Petta; y bastó observar a Lina para saber una sola cosa: El bebé con ella, a solas, **no**.

 **[...]**

—Mucho gusto, soy Lina —se presentó la misma joven de la imagen, sus cabellos oscuros eran ondulados. Ciertamente, tenía una belleza única.

—Petta, un placer —se presentó la castaña, inclinándose ligeramente a modo de saludo.

Habían sido recibidas en el piso principal de la Torre, allí donde los señores vivían junto con su bebé de apenas un año. Peter Rogers Stark.

—Si hay alguna emergencia, solo tienen que hablarle a Jarvis. Él nos contactará a nosotros y a cualquier ayuda —continuó explicando Steve luego de haberse presentado correctamente. Mientras, Tony pasaba como un torbellino detrás de él para terminar de arreglar el cuarto de Peter.

''Si no lo haces, no hay noches de pasión''

''P-pero... ¡para eso están las niñer-...!''

''Nada dije''

—Ya veo, muchas gracias. Oiga, no soy como Vicky de los Padrinos mágicos, su hijo estará bien —comentó Petta, risueña; sin embargo, al ver la expresión confundida de Steve, supo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

—No entendí la...

—Rogers, déjalo ahí —chistó Stark del otro lado.

—Uh, b-bueno, lo siento —sonrió el Capitán, rojito—. Ya debemos partir, por favor, cuiden de él —inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida y se dirigió al cuarto de Peter. El pequeño dormía plácidamente con una tierna sonrisa en su boquita, sus mejillas regordetas, propias de un niño sano de su edad, se encontraban con un adorable rubor.

Ambos padres se despidieron de su niño y, luego de una última advertencia de Tony hacia JARVIS y ambas agentes, partieron rumbo al lugar acordado con los demás Vengadores. Claro que las niñeras no se perdieron el despegue, no siempre podías ver en 3D al Capitán América en brazos de Iron Man.

—Y ahora... —musitó Lina.

—La leche —completó Petta.

Observaron la enorme cocina, ¿será que el líquido debía hervir?

 **[...]**

—¿Está muy caliente? No queremos que dañe su garganta —comentó Petta, acariciando la espaldita de Peter con ternura. ¡Si era una cosita! Apenas despertó buscó los brazos de sus padres, y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando encontró a dos extrañas a su lado; sin embargo, fue sorprendente lo que JARVIS logró en poco tiempo.

 _«Sus padres han salido, señorito. Pero está en buenas manos, no debe llorar_ _»_

El castaño había callado por completo, viendo con curiosidad a ambas mujeres. ¡Sí que era inteligente!

—Sí, pero se me cayó el pollo dentro de la jarra. ¿No importa?

Silencio.

—Mejor haré otra —asintió Lina, perdiéndose en la cocina antes de que su amiga y hermana despertara instintos asesinos hacia su torpeza.

 **[...]**

—Muy bien, esto solo es práctica, ¿entiendes? —le habló a Peter, mismo que le observaba con toda la atención del mundo, como si entendiera cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Estaba sentando en el suelo con varios juguetes, pinceles, pinturas y hojas a su alrededor, teniendo a Lina delante suyo.

—Buua —respondió.

—¡Eso es! Bien, ya hemos usado este color —le enseñó la punta del pincel, completamente roja—. Así que debemos limpiarlo —continuó, introduciendo la brocha dentro de una de las tazas que allí había. Una vez estuvo limpio, utilizó el color azul para seguir pintando el dibujo que ambos hicieron.

El pequeño reía divertido de vez en cuando, ayudando con sus manitas —y provocando un enchastre— a terminar la obra. Petta estaba buscando los pañales por todos lados mientras ella se quedaba jugueteando.

—Ah, tenemos a todo un Claude Monet —comentó con ternura. Embarró su índice con amarillo y pintó la naricita del bebé, quien le observó curioso antes de intentar toquetearse toda la cara y quedar hecho un arcoíris.

Una gotita se deslizó por la sien de Lina, mejor decir que se distrajo para que Petta no le grite todo el abecedario por haber dejado al bebé hecho una obra de arte. Mientras dejaba que se divirtiera, tomó una de las tazas para beber café y...

—¡PFFF! —escupió todo, en vez del caliente líquido había ingerido el agua llena de pintura. Sacó la lengua con gesto de asco y corrió al baño, ¡mejor que su hermana se apresurara!

 **[...]**

—No, pequeño. Quieto, eso es —la castaña intentaba que Peter no terminara ahogándose en la bañera, misma que estaba llenada a una altura considerable.

El agua ya se encontraba de un dudoso color, debido a la pintura que cubría el cuerpo del pequeño. Suspiró, la idea era un cambio de pañal, no un baño; sin embargo, cuando llegó a un lado de Lina, el mini Stark ya estaba hecho un desastre.

—¿C-c-c-cómo…? —tartamudeó toda roja, nunca cuidó un niño. Ciertamente, era solo una espía que Nick Fury explotaba. Porque sí, ¿cómo decirle de pronto que debía cuidar a un renacuajo? Por eso mismo, en esos momentos, no sabía cómo reaccionar para limpiar la parte baja de Peter.

¿Debía tirar de él? Decían que el genital de un varón se limpiaba de forma diferente.

Empezó a hiperventilar, tampoco podía hacer mal su trabajo. Nerviosa, intentó pasar la esponja sin mucha fuerza y siguió a la otra parte de su cuerpecito. Retirando los restos de pintura hasta dejarle limpio.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, sintiendo la mirada del castaño en ella.

—Tido —balbuceó varias veces, seguramente burlándose de la expresión de la _niñera_.

De pronto, unas burbujitas le alertaron. Observó curiosa el agua y, luego de unos instantes, sintió un edor horrible inundar el ambiente.

—¡Uugh! ¡Pero si solo has tomado leche! —se quejó, haciendo arcadas. La próxima, llevaría una máscara de gas.

 **[…]**

—¡Lina, ya sal de ese rincón y deja el pote de helado falso! —exclamó la mayor, intentando descifrar cómo cambiar el pañal de Peter, que reía jugando con su largo cabello.

—¡No quiero! ¿Por qué no vino Deih? —se lamentó, metiendo otra cucharada en su boca.

—¡Porque es un desastre cuidando bebés! ¿Recuerdas cuando dijo que esperemos a que llore porque lo perdió? —apretó el talco para bebés, no salía nada— ¿Cómo demonios no sal-...? PFFF —se abrió de golpe y la llenó de polvo blanco, haciendo que tosiera y cerrara los ojos. Peter rió aún más, divertido. Y Lina le siguió, olvidando la tristeza para sacar su celular y tomar una foto.

Petta notó el flash y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ven acá hija del demonio! —amenazó con el talco, dispuesta a llenarle la cara del mismo también.

—¡NO! ¡EL MONSTRUO DEL TALCO, UWEEH! —chilló y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, tropezando con el sillón y cayendo de trasero al suelo. El quejido que soltó fue suficiente satisfacción para Petta, quien, luego de sacarle la lengua infantil, volvió con el pequeño castaño para terminar de cambiarlo.

 **[...]**

Un desastre.

Ambas tuvieron que ordenar todo el lugar mientras Peter se quedaba en su sillita. A pesar de su edad, se veía un poco más pequeño, _adorable._ Recién cuando terminaron, pudieron dirigirse a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer.

—¡Nee! —llamó el castaño, unas lagrimitas dejándose ver en las esquinas de sus ojos avellana.

—Ve tú —ordenó Petta, estaba preparando algo de papilla para el pequeño; sin embargo, Lina no se movió de su lugar—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—…

—…

—Te gusta la papilla, ¿cierto? —una gotita se deslizó por la sien de la castaña.

—¿Me haces a mi también? —preguntó con un dedito en su boca.

—…

—…

—Está bien.

—¡Te amo! —chilló, corriendo hacia el bebé para hacerle caras raras hasta que Petta terminara de preparar el alimento.

Por suerte y milagro de Dios, el niño no se llenó de comida, de lo contrario tendrían que bañarlo de nuevo. No así Lina, que terminó con papilla por toda la boca.

—Al baño —regañó Petta como una madre, golpeando despacito la espaldita de Peter para que eructara. La pelinegra hizo un mohín, pero terminó haciendo caso.

Luego de haber cambiado al niño, arreglado todo el lugar y verificado la seguridad, decidieron que era hora de que el bebé durmiera. La noche poco a poco caía y JARVIS les informó que el señorito debía de estar en la cama a las 21:00 p.m.

—Se ha portado bien, había escuchado que a esta edad son unos revoltosos —comentó la castaña, aún meciendo a Peter en sus brazos con ternura.

—El señorito es especial, tiene gran parte de la inteligencia del señor Stark —habló JARVIS, incluso su tono se escuchó más bajo que el acostumbrado, se notaba que sabía todo.

—Parece ser que ha terminado de dormirse —murmuró Lina, acariciando los suaves cabellos del niño. Petta asintió despacito y, con cuidado, recostó el cuerpecito en la cama. Las almohadas tenían imágenes de Iron Man mientras que, las frazadas, llevaban el escudo del Capitán América.

Ambas rieron, bajo para no despertar al bello durmiente.

—No hemos tenido que… —silencio. Un ruido en el techo alertó a las mujeres, sus oídos estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados gracias a su entrenamiento en completa oscuridad.

Una sola mirada.

—Quédate con él, iré a ver —afirmó la menor, Petta hizo un gesto de querer negarse, pero terminó asintiendo. Alguien debía tener vigilado al bebé, por si de una trampa se trataba.

Lina salió de la habitación, apagando la luz a propósito. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fijó su mirada chocolate en cada rincón del Penthouse. Nada anormal, pero su corazón dictaba que alguien había entrado y traspasado la seguridad de Stark.

El vestido que llevaba, mismo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se movió con gracia cuando dio unos cuantos pasos. A pesar de tener puesto unos zapatos con punta baja, no se escuchaba nada cuando caminaba. Realmente era una espía profesional, Fury no quería aguantar a Tony si algo le pasaba a su bebé.

Otro ruido.

Afiló la vista y la levantó, venía de los ductos de ventilación. Y justo cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, la rejilla que cubría la entrada del mismo salió volando. Retrocedió un paso, una figura había salido de allí y caído al suelo con alarmante suavidad y sigilo. Tal vez por eso mismo, Lina no se contuvo ni esperó. Una certera patada fue dada en el mentón del intruso, seguida de otra en la boca del estómago que lo mandó a volar contra la mesita ratón que allí había.

Fue acercándose para verificar quién era, bajando la guardia por unos instantes. Grave error. Apenas pudo bloquear una patada con su brazo derecho, al parecer, aquel tipo venía acompañado de una mujer.

Desvió el golpe y retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño dispuesta a noquearlos; sin embargo, la potente voz de JARVIS volvió a intervenir.

—Señorita Romanoff, no es una amenaza —la aludida se detuvo y relajó, poco a poco, su cuerpo. Había estado a punto de luchar con todo lo que tenía, puesto que sabía que habían dejado a Peter solo—. Señor Barton, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

—Ugh…me-mejor que nunca —hizo un ademán con la mano, acariciando su mentón con la otra. Sí que le había dolido. Y, al ver quién fue la causante, casi pierde toda dignidad—. ¿Tú…?

—… —Lina no respondió, claramente los conocía, eran los Vengadores.

 _Oh dios, casi le vuelo un diente a Ojo de Halcón._

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la pelirroja, aún hostil.

—Los señores me han contratado para cuidar a Peter, deberían estar informados —refunfuñó, acomodando su vestido con un sutil sonrojo. De haber sabido que iba a dar patadas voladoras, se habría puesto otra cosa.

—Stark es un idiota —masculló la Viuda—, ¿dónde está el niño?

—Dormido —respondió otra voz. Petta venía acercándose, le costó mantenerlo en el mundo de los sueños con el alboroto—. Lamentamos la confusión.

—Mejor lo lamentamos nosotras —musitó la pelinegra, la mesita era un desastre. Aunque Tony era millonario, no creía que hubiera tanto problema. Esperen, ¿millonario? Ah, eso quedaba chico.

—Nos encontrábamos en una misión aparte, por eso no hemos venido antes —explicó Clint, ya que Natasha no se veía muy cooperativa. Incluso, luego de escanearlas con la mirada, se perdió en la habitación de su ahijado—. Creo haberlas visto en SHIELD, ¿son…?

—Lina.

—Petta… —se presentó, renuente— ¿Por qué burlaron la seguridad?

—Era necesario, por alguna razón todo estaba bloqueado. Ya saben —hizo una mueca—, ese niño es nuestra vida. Aunque ahora veo que estaban bien atendidos —sí, todavía le dolía el golpe.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó Lina, desviando la mirada con una gotita bajando por su sien.

—No te preocupes —rió—. No creo que Nat salga muy pronto, estuvo preocupada aunque no lo admita. Uh, ¿tomamos algo? —preguntó jovial, acercándose a la barra.

—No tomo —negó la castaña—. Prefiero jugo.

—¡VINO! —gritó Lina, corriendo hacia Clint. Petta tuvo el impulso de detenerla, ya sabía ella todas las idioteces que decía estando borracha; sin embargo, prefirió dejarla ser. Ya no estaban solas, y tanto Tony como Steve, no tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Aquello, apenas comenzaba.

 **[…]**

—Y…entoncesss…se me cashó el tamal… —relataba Lina, levantando la botella de vino al aire como si estuviera rindiéndole honor a un caído. A su lado, Petta intentaba que no cayera al suelo, mientras Barton reía a carcajadas en otro sillón.

—¡Debemos juntarnos más seguido! —gritó; sin embargo, cuando iba a decir algo más, sintió el impacto de un cojín directo en su rostro.

—Estás haciendo mucho escándalo, despertarás a Peter —regañó Natasha, sentándose a un lado de su compañero.

—Uuh…creí que te habías dormido —admitió el espía, recibiendo una mirada venenosa que le hizo callar.

—El señor Stark informa que está en camino —habló JARVIS, sobresaltando a las niñeras.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no puedo dejar que vean esto —negó la castaña, teniendo a una Lina semi-dormida en su hombro, murmurando cosas raras como que le ganaría a Star en la Civil War y que su bando era mejor, y otras más como que Deih debía dejar de influenciarla con ships raras.

—No se preocupen, nosotros les explicamos todo —Clint se levantó, parecía como si no hubiera estado tomando alcohol por más de tres horas. Sin duda, tenía resistencia o algún secreto por ahí—. ¿Verdad, Nat?

La pelirroja le observó, dispuesta a negarse. Sí, estaba celosa de que ella no hubiera podido cuidar a Peter; sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su amigo, no pudo decir que no. Suspiró.

—Lo que digas —contestó, haciéndole saber a Barton que ganó.

—Muchas gracias por el momento. Ah, y por encubrirnos —bromeó Petta, una última reverencia antes de adentrarse al ascensor junto a Lina, misma que tarareaba una canción algo ida. Se veía tierna, dentro de todo—. A ti también, Jarvis —agregó divertida, la IA sería su cómplice.

—Un placer, damas —respondió la inteligencia, despidiéndolas cuando llegaron al primer piso.

Las estrellas adornaban el firmamento y la Luna Llena era dejada de lado por las luces de la Ciudad, o más bien, las de la Torre; sin embargo, ambas pudieron observarla bien y en todo su esplendor.

—Es una linda noche —comentó la castaña, tomando aire luego de estirarse.

—Lo es… —asintió Lina, soltando un bostezo— ¿Crees que es hora del trío dramático?

—¿Localizaste a nuestra otra hermana? —preguntó, la verdad es que su vena dramática estaba activada— _¿Qué haré con Jade ahora? Necesito terminar esa historia. Uugh._

—Creo que ya volvió de su misión, con más feels que mis tamales —lo que dijo no tenía sentido, pero seguía ebria—. _Debo matar a Loki en ese fic._

Una última mirada mutua y ambas soltaron una carcajada, ciertamente, la noche recién comenzaba. ¿Quién dice que las espías no pueden ser niñeras?


End file.
